Beauty far gone
by 8433Rizzles324B21
Summary: Set 2 years after season 4 finale. After Paige leaves Walter, he thinks of how bad he screwed up. Will Paige want him back again and trust him not to hurt her again or will she just be done with him for good.


Don't hate me but I'm a fan of Walter and Paige but got this idea in my head along with 6 other stories.

* * *

Walter knew he screwed up with not telling Paige about the dream he had about Florence. He wanted Paige not Florence he loved Paige and yet not Florence. Paige misunderstood and now Walter is paying the price feeling all the hurt he can because he hurt the one he loved the most. How can he get her back or getting her to forgive him?

Walter hung out sitting where the old Scorpion team sat. He missed everything about his old team. He missed Paige's kindness around the garage, and her love and kindness for him. He missed Happy not being so Happy moments, he missed Tobey being weird, he missed Sylvester's brain and thinking but more importantly he missed Cabe. He missed Cabe's background knowledge about homeland.

Walter missed them all, he hasn't been the same since they were left. Walter has been depressed to no end, he's always listening to depressing songs or songs that remind him of Paige. He doesn't even like Florence romantically and Paige couldn't see that, he only loved her. Who cares about that dream that was only his imagination that doesn't mean he wants it, the dream meant nothing to Walter.

Walter picked his iPod up going on pandora he puts on Say goodbye (I won't even) by Alidine starts playing, he thinks of Paige and how much he fucked up. All he wants is to be with her but he fucked up big time and not even sure if Paige would give him another shot or not. The song starts playing, he leans back into the sofa and closes his eyes.

 _"You and I together, we play games to get along._

 _Jilted by forever, wide-eyed beauty far gone_

 _But you're not there, and I dont even care_

 _I won't even say goodbye."_

Walter calls Paige but it went straight to voicemail. "Hi this is Paige. Leave me a message and I will get back to you. Have a great day." The answering machine beeps.

 _"No, I won't even say goodbye_

 _No, I won't even say goodbye_

 _Oh no, no, no, no"_

Walter takes a deep breath before speaking. "Hi Paige it's Walter. I know you don't wanna hear my voice because you're still mad at me about what happened between us. I feel like an idiot. We need to talk somewhere and I need to see you. I miss you Paige, I miss Scorpion we need to get back together as a team and trust each other. Please call me back so that we can plan to go out somewhere and talk. Tell Ralph I said hi. Well I'll talk to you later Paige hope to see you soon." Walter hung up the phone

 _"Stepping on each other, you dream I have a different face._

 _Defeated by my cover, different legs stand in my place_

 _But you still stare, and I don't even care._

 _I won't even say goodbye."_

Paige leaves her phone with Ralph at home as she does her morning runs in Miami. Paige loves Miami no one on team Scorpion knows where she is, Ralph likes living near the beach. This is where Paige can really focus on her future and maybe find a husband who lives here.

 _"No, I won't even say goodbye_

 _No, I won't even say goodbye_

 _Oh no, no, no, no, no, no_

 _I won't even say goodbye_

 _No, I won't even say goodbye_

 _No, I won't even say goodbye_

 _Oh no, no, no, no"_

Paige runs home after her morning run, she walks into her apartment she sees's Ralf sitting in his room fixing something that needed to be fixed. "Ralph, it's me did anyone call?" Paige asked her son as her son looks up at her

"Yeah mom someone called figured it was someone from your work and I was busy on this to answer. Not sure if they left a voicemail or not. How was your run?" Ralph asked looking at his mom.

"Thanks bud, I'll check it after I get a shower. It was nice out and the run was good. I like living far from LA, so that I don't think of the past much." Paige said looking at her son. She was done with the past, the team of Scorpion means nothing to her anymore. She doesn't care about Walter he's the one that has to pay for his actions. Paige or Ralph have seen Walter since he hurt her more then her son over 2 years ago.

Paige doesn't keep in contact with anyone from the old team Scorpion, she doesn't even know if Tobey and Happy had a baby or not, she doesn't know how Cabe is doing or Sylvester. Walter but she doesn't care about Walter and Florence, it took her a year to get over him and to move out of the state of California so that she could be away from Walter and Florence. She didn't wanna stand from a happy relationship she thought they had, and she sure didn't wanna play the jealous ex.

She's not a coward for leaving the state of California she moves to the east coast to get away from her past drama. She knew if she moved to anywhere in the west coast that she would still be on the same coast as Walter and that wasn't enough for her.

She was far gone from Walter, not just in distance wise but also emotionally. She beileves that he's not the one for her, if he was he wouldn't made the mistake and told her about everything instead of lying. Why did Walter lie, was it to protect himself from Paige's furious ways she gets when she gets pissed? Walter isn't there now so why is she worried about him, he's fine on the opposite side of the country far away from them.

Walter knew Ralph looked up to him and he let him down by letting Paige down. He knows it's probably too late to do anything, she hasn't called him back at all. Maybe she changed her number or maybe she's just to pissed off at him not to speak to him right now. He is gonna try and get his girl back no matter the cost of it is.

* * *

I was just planning this on being a one short, but if you all want me to continue just let me know in the comments. I got the song from the show Lost Girl and I fell in love with the song. I though it would go perfectly after the series finale happened. Been writing this for 2 months now.


End file.
